The Enemy Within
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: After a series of malfunctions on the Enterprise, they make a startling discovery. Someone on board is trying to murder the captain.


ENTERPRISE  
"THE ENEMY WITHIN"  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise", and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
After a series of malfunctions on the Enterprise, they make a startling discovery. Someone on board is trying to murder the captain.  
  
ONE  
  
Archer sat in his command chair watching his Vulcan science officer intently as the warning klaxon sounded throughout the ship. Trip had left the bridge for engineering the second the klaxon had begun. Everyone else sat at their stations with worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Time?" asked Archer.  
  
"Forty seven seconds," responded T'Pol dispassionately.  
  
"Tucker to bridge," came Trips' voice over the intercom.  
  
"Status, Trip," said Archer.  
  
"I can't find anything wrong down here, sir," said Tucker. "All of our equipment indicate that the warp core is operating at optimal efficiency."  
  
"Thirty five seconds," interjected T'Pol. "I'm still reading a degradation in the containment field, Captain. I am unable to prevent a warp core breach."  
  
"There ain't no breech in progress down here," said Trip. "The readouts show the containment field operating at full strength. There must be an error in T'Pols' sensors."  
  
"Captain," said T'Pol, "if we do not jettison the core, and it breeches, it will destroy this ship."  
  
"I'm aware of that, Sub-Commander," said Archer, his temper flaring.  
  
Almost immediately he was sorry. It wasn't T'Pols' fault. To the best of their knowledge, it wasn't anyones' fault. The containment field on the warp core had just suddenly started to fail. In less than two minutes, T'Pols' readings had indicated the field had dropped from one hundred percent to a dangerously low thirty six percent; and it was still dropping.  
  
Archer had to make a decision. If he didn't jettison the warp core, and it breeched, T'Pol was right. The ship would be destroyed. If he did jettison it and it didn't breech, it would take them years, perhaps decades, to reach the nearest human settlement. Archer had to decide what to do.  
  
T'Pol was impeccable about her readings. She always double checked her readings to make sure there wasn't a glitch in the system. He knew that she believed her readings were accurate.  
  
But Trip was in engineering. He was the best engineer in Star Fleet. The best engineer anywhere. Trip knew more about the warp engines then their designers did. If Trip was convinced there was no warp core breech in progress, Archer decided to trust his judgement.  
  
"Hold your stations," ordered Archer.  
  
Everyone sat with bated breath. In less than twenty seconds, they would know if there was a breech in progress. Rather, they would know if there WASN'T a breech in progress. If there was, they'd all be dead and they'd never know it.  
  
The seconds seemed to tick by in slow motion. They waited to see if they would continue on with their mission, or end up as tiny bits of interstellar debris floating through space. As they waited, Archer said a silent prayer that he was right.  
  
"Time has expired," said T'Pol finally. "Obviously my readings were incorrect."  
  
"Apparently so," said Archer, sighing a sigh of relief. "Travis, all stop. Let's do a diagnosis on the sensors. Find out why we suddenly got a warp core breech in progress warning when nothing was wrong."  
  
"Yes, sir," said T'Pol.  
  
If Archer didn't know better, he would have sworn she was upset about being wrong. Being a Vulcan, however, he knew she couldn't be upset. At least, not publicly.  
  
TWO  
  
"It seems to have been a faulty relay, Cap'n," said Trip.  
  
He had spent the last four hours tracing down every connection to the bridge sensors. Finally, in a junction near the torpedo bay, he had located the source of the false alarm.  
  
"Faulty relay?" questioned Archer. "Trip, this ship is less than a year out of space dock. She's brand new. How could we have a faulty relay on this ship?"  
  
"I don't know, sir," said Trip. "It could be almost anything. I'm going to run a diagnostic on it, then I'm going to take it apart. See exactly why it's faulty."  
  
"Okay," said Archer. "Let me know what you find out."  
  
"It will take some time," said Trip, "but I'll let you know when I know something."  
  
Archer sat in his ready room. He hoped that they wouldn't have any repeats of the warp core incident. His nerves couldn't take it.  
  
"Dr. Phlox to Captain Archer," came the doctors' voice over Archers' intercom.  
  
"Archer here," responded Archer.  
  
"Captain, I need you to report to sickbay at your earliest convenience," said Phlox.  
  
"Is there an emergency, Doctor?" asked Archer.  
  
"No, sir, not an emergency," said Phlox. "If you will recall, Star Fleet has requested a report on the physical and mental conditions of the crew. I believe as the captain you should be first. Sort of set the example, as it were."  
  
"Can this wait, Doctor?" asked Archer. "I'm awfully busy right now."  
  
"And when would you anticipate you won't be busy?" asked Phlox.  
  
Archer could imagine the smile on Phloxs' face. There was always one thing or another that demanded his attention. Phlox knew that. The doctor seemed to give him some perverse pleasure in stating the obvious.  
  
"Very well, Doctor," said Archer. "I'll be down at sixteen hundred, how's that?"  
  
"I shall await your arrival, sir," said Phlox.  
  
Archer loved being the captain of a star ship. He had dreamed about it his entire life. His father had helped design the Enterprise. The proudest day of his life had been the day they announced he had been selected to be her captain.  
  
But some of the duties he literally hated. One was the physicals he was required to go through. He knew they were necessary. There were still many things that weren't known about deep space flight. The checkups were a way of detecting changes in the crew that would benefit star ship crews for generations to come.  
  
He still didn't like them. They seemed so much like an intrusion. If there was anything wrong with him, he would report to sickbay. He had always passed all of his previous checkups with flying colors. But orders were orders. He resigned himself to the fact that, if he wanted to continue commanding the Enterprise, he'd have to put up with these annoyances.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, Captain," said Dr. Phlox, "you'll be happy to know that you are almost in perfect health, physically and mentally."  
  
"Almost?" questioned Archer.  
  
"Well, your blood pressure is a bit high," said Phlox. "It's not dangerous, and I would attribute it to the pressures of commanding a star ship. Still, it is higher than your previous checkups. I wouldn't worry about it, though."  
  
"Good," said Archer. "Anything else you need?"  
  
"Not from you, Captain," said Phlox. "But if you would be so kind as to instruct Lieutenant Commander Tucker to report for his physical. His records indicate that he is usually very obstinate when it comes to physicals. Previous doctors have indicated that he usually requires several reminders before he will report."  
  
"I'll see he reports," said Archer. "You're not doing T'Pol next? I thought you were going in descending order by rank."  
  
"Oh, I am," said Phlox. "However, in order to perform the Sub-Commanders' physical, it will require me to recalibrate my equipment. I decided it was more efficient if I performed all the human physicals first. Then I can recalibrate my equipment for T'Pols' physical."  
  
"I see," said Archer. "Well, you'll let me know if you find anything unusual."  
  
"As required by Star Fleet regulations," said Phlox, smiling. "Rest assured, Captain, if I find anything out of the ordinary, I shall inform you immediately."  
  
Archer left the sickbay and returned to the bridge. He was glad that was finally over. It would be several months before he would have to contend with another physical.  
  
* * *  
  
As Archer sat in his command chair, the warp engines suddenly shut down. The ship quickly dropped from warp and sailed silently through space. Travis tried to reinitiate a restart of the engines but without success. Archer called engineering.  
  
"Trip, what's going on down there?" demanded Archer.  
  
"Stand by, sir," said Trip.  
  
After several moments Trip contacted the bridge.  
  
"Cap'n," said Trip, "one of the manifold injectors failed. The warp engines automatically shut down as a safety precautions. It's part of the safety protocols for the engines. It prevents the injectors from overloading the containment field."  
  
"What caused it to fail?" asked Archer.  
  
"Still checking on that, sir," said Trip. "To be honest, I don't know why it failed. We just did a check of all the injectors three days ago. They were all in perfect working order. None of them should have failed."  
  
"Okay," said Archer. "This has top priority. Let me know what you find out as soon as possible."  
  
"Aye, sir," responded Trip.  
  
Archer was beginning to become uncomfortable. One failure he could accept. Two in the same day seemed just a bit coincidental. There were plenty of people who would love to see the Enterprise fail, the Vulcans not being the least of them. But he couldn't believe even the Vulcans would stoop to sabotage.  
  
It also brought up another question in Archers' mind. Were the failures the result of substandard parts or did they have a saboteur on board? He didn't know the entire crew very closely, but he had met them all at least once. They all seemed to be professionals who were dedicated to Star Fleet ideals. Which meant they would want to see the Enterprise succeed. It was hard to believe that any of them might be capable of sabotage.  
  
"Mr. Steiner," said Archer, turning to the tactical station, "is there anything on long range sensors?"  
  
"No, sir," said Steiner. "Nothing of any consequence. No ships or habitable systems within sensor range. I've got a class five comet about one and a half parsecs away, but other than that, the board is clear."  
  
"Thank you, Ensign," said Archer. "Hoshi, what's on the communications channels?"  
  
"Mostly the normal signals, sir," said Hoshi.  
  
Archer pressed a button on his control panel.  
  
"Archer to Reed," he said.  
  
"Reed here, sir," responded Malcolm.  
  
"How's it going down there, Malcolm?" asked Archer.  
  
"Fine, sir," said Malcolm. "I've recalibrated the targeting sensors. If we run into any problems, we'll be ready."  
  
"Good," said Archer.  
  
"Should I report to the bridge, sir?" asked Malcolm.  
  
"No, Mr. Reed," said Archer. "Mr. Steiner seems to be doing a fine job."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Archer.  
  
So far, everything seemed normal. So why did Archer have a red alert klaxon going off in the back of his mind?  
  
THREE  
  
"No doubt about it, sir," said Trip, holding a piece of equipment in his hand, "this thing was rigged to send a false sensor reading to T'Pols' station. That's why she got an alert that the containment field around the warp core was failing."  
  
"Why would anyone do that?" asked Archer.  
  
"Beats the heck out of me, sir," said Trip. "The configuration is similar to those used at Star Fleet Academy. They're used mostly in training simulations to simulate a warp core breach to train the students what to do and how to react."  
  
"I remember," said Archer. "But why would someone use a simulation aboard the Enterprise? I assume it didn't cause any damage to any of our systems."  
  
"No, sir," said Trip. "That's what's got me puzzled. All this configuration does is produce a false reading for a warp core breech. There's no reason to use it except for training purposes."  
  
"What about the engine shut down earlier?" asked Archer. "Could this have anything to do with that?"  
  
"I don't think so," said Trip. "While the two systems are connected to the warp engines, they aren't directly connected. I don't see how this could have caused the manifold injector to fail."  
  
"I see," said Archer. "Have you completed your examination of the injector yet?"  
  
"Not yet," said Trip. "I've asked Ensign Steiner to take a look at it. Malcolm said things were kind of slow in the torpedo bay and wanted to know if I had anything that some of his people could do to keep busy. I figured it couldn't hurt to let Steiner take a look at the injector. They're very similar to the trigger mechanism for the torpedo launchers so he shouldn't have a problem finding anything wrong with it."  
  
"Good," said Archer. "Let me know what he finds."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Trip.  
  
Trip left the ready room and returned to engineering. Archer returned to his reports to Star Fleet Command. It seemed the paperwork never ended. Suddenly his intercom activated.  
  
"Phlox to Captain Archer."  
  
"Archer here," responded Archer.  
  
"Captain, may I see you in sickbay, please?" asked Phlox.  
  
"On my way," said Archer.  
  
Five minutes later he walked into sickbay. He didn't need Phlox to tell him what was wrong. He knew it the moment the doors to sick bay opened. The entire sick bay was dark, except for a single light sitting on the doctors' desk.  
  
"As you can see, Captain," said Phlox, "we seem to have a bit of a problem here."  
  
"What's going on?" asked Archer.  
  
"Mr. Tucker is checking it out as we speak," said Phlox. "All I can tell you is that five minutes ago we suddenly lost all power in here. I contacted Mr. Tucker and he suggested I contact you. This is most inconvenient, Captain. Without power to the sick bay, I cannot complete the crew physicals."  
  
"I understand, Doctor," said Archer, "and I'm sure Trip will have the power back on as soon as possible."  
  
"Captain to the bridge," came T'Pols' voice over the intercom.  
  
"On my way," said Archer. "Just sit tight, Doctor. We're doing everything we can."  
  
He left the sick bay and took the turbolift to the bridge. In the middle of his trip to the bridge, the turbolift suddenly stopped. He activated the intercom in the turbolift.  
  
"Archer to Tucker," he said. "I'm stuck in a turbolift that just suddenly stopped. What's going on with this ship?"  
  
"I can't answer that, sir," said Trip. "I've got malfunctions all over the ship. I'm sending someone up to get the turbolift online for you. They should be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks, Trip," said Archer.  
  
There was little for him to do but wait. Apparently the turbolift was trapped between decks since he couldn't get the doors open. He sat down in one corner and waited for Trip to get the turbolift back online.  
  
FOUR  
  
It took the engineering crew nearly three hours to get Archer out of the turbolift. Once he got to the bridge, he called all of his senior officers to the bridge.  
  
"I want to know what the hell is going on with this ship?" he said angrily. "I don't believe there are this many malfunctions on a brand new ship."  
  
"The odds of such occurrences would indicate that they are not malfunctions at all, sir," said T'Pol. "It is more likely that someone is directing these malfunctions."  
  
"You mean a saboteur?" asked Travis. "That's a little hard to believe."  
  
"Your lack of belief in the facts does not alter those facts, Ensign," said T'Pol.  
  
"Who do you think it is, sir?" asked Trip.  
  
"I don't know," said Archer. "I'd hate to think that any of the crew is involved. But we have to face facts. Someone on this ship has been sabotaging it. For what reason, I can only guess. What about the injector, Trip? Did Steiner find anything wrong with it?"  
  
"No sir," said Trip. "His report indicated that it appeared to be working perfectly. I don't understand why it suddenly failed. It might have been one of the relays to the injector. I've got a crew checking that now."  
  
"Keep on it," said Archer. "What other systems have malfunctioned?"  
  
"The turbolift, of course," said T'Pol. "As well as the power system in sick bay. We've also received reports of malfunctions in the mess hall, the gravity plating in various sections of the ship, as well as malfunctions in the shower system."  
  
"Too many to be coincidental," said Archer. "Are any of these systems interconnected in any way?"  
  
"No, sir," said Trip. "Not directly, anyway. Some of the systems are interconnected, but not all of them. And I agree with you, sir. There's no way we could have this many malfunctions without someone manufacturing them."  
  
"Okay," said Archer. "T'Pol, I want you to go through the personnel records. See if there's anything in them which might indicate who could be behind these malfunctions. Trip, run a complete diagnostic on all of the affected systems. See if there's anything that might give an indication of how these malfunctions were manufactured. That might tell us who's doing it.  
  
"Travis, hold position here. I don't want to be traveling at warp speed if we have another malfunction. Hoshi, check the communications system. Look for any signs of tampering. Any indication that someone has sabotaged that system. Malcolm, keep an eye on the weapons systems. Make sure they haven't been affected. I'll have the doctor check the psychological profiles of the crew. To see if any of them might be predisposed to sabotage."  
  
Each of the crew went to comply with the captains' orders. Archer went to his ready room to await the reports of his crew. As he waited, he called up the crews personnel files to do his own search of them. It was just possible that he might spot something that his normally through science officer might miss. In addition, as much as he hated it, he had to consider that one of his senior officers was the saboteur. And he felt it was best if he checked them out himself.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's a good thing I checked," reported Malcolm to Archer. "Someone had removed the detonator safety to one of the torpedoes. If it had come loose and fallen, it might have detonated in the weapons bay. That would have been as disastrous as a warp core breech."  
  
"There's no way this could have been an accident?" asked Archer. "That maybe one of the weapons crews simply forgot to attach the safety?"  
  
"Not a chance, sir," said Malcolm. "They torpedoes are manufactured with the safety on them. When they were loaded aboard the Enterprise, I checked each torpedo personally. They were all intact. Besides, all of the weapons crews know how crucial these are. It's what keeps the torpedoes from detonating prematurely. No, sir, someone had to have removed it."  
  
"Who's capable of doing that?" asked Archer.  
  
"Well," said Malcolm, "myself and any of the weapons crews, of course. Any of the engineering personnel would probably be able to. Any one else with knowledge of the weapons systems. That could account for a large portion of the crew."  
  
"What about the other torpedoes?" asked Archer. "Have any of them been tampered with?"  
  
"No, sir," said Malcolm. "That was my first thought after I found this. I checked each torpedo personally. They're all secure now. I've placed crewmen Daniels and Peterson as a guard on the bay just in case."  
  
"Good," said Archer. "Keep me apprised of any other developments."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Malcolm.  
  
Malcolm left the captains' ready room. Archer sat thinking about the detonator safety. Up until now, all of the malfunctions had been nothing more than annoyances. This one would have proven disastrous. It could have destroyed the ship. Their saboteur had just moved up the ladder. He or she was no longer just an annoyance. They were now a threat to the ship.  
  
Neither T'Pol nor Phlox had found anything unusual in their investigations of the crews personnel or psychological profiles of the crew which might indicate who was responsible. Hoshi had reported that the communications system seemed unaffected. Trip was still running his diagnostics, but so far had found nothing to indicate who the saboteur was. Just then the chime to his ready room sounded.  
  
"Come in," said Archer.  
  
T'Pol entered the ready room with a PADD in her hand.  
  
"Anything new to report?" asked Archer.  
  
"No, sir," responded T'Pol. "I have rechecked the personnel files. I can find no indications of who the saboteur might be. I understand the doctor is still rechecking the psychological profiles."  
  
"Thank you, T'Pol," said Archer. "Tell me something. Do you think we should put back to Earth? As long as the saboteur is on board, we're all at risk. If we put back to Earth, we might be able to find out who it is. And it would be safer for the crew."  
  
"Earth is at least three weeks away, Captain," said T'Pol. "If the saboteur wished to harm us, they could do so long before we reach Earth."  
  
"I suppose you're right," said Archer thoughtfully. "Is it possible that someone is on board that we don't know about? There are an awful lot of places someone could hide without being found."  
  
"That is unlikely," said T'Pol. "In order to perform the sabotage, they would have had to move around the ship. It is very unlikely that they would have gone unnoticed during all that time."  
  
"I know," said Archer. "But is it possible?"  
  
"It is always possible, Captain," said T'Pol. "Theoretically, if an individual were to hide in . . . ."  
  
Her voice trailed off as she cocked her head.  
  
"What is it, T'Pol?" asked Archer.  
  
"Do you hear something, Captain?" asked T'Pol.  
  
Archer listened intently for a moment. At first he heard nothing except the normal background noises of the ship. Then, almost imperceptibly, he began to notice a very low, almost inaudible high pitched whine.  
  
"Yes, now that you mention it, I do," said Archer. "What is that?"  
  
T'Pol began to look around the ready room. She stopped every few seconds and listened more intently, then continued to search. Finally she stopped at a panel near the floor on the back wall of the ready room. She kneeled down and examined the panel. Then without ceremony, she reached down and pulled the panel from the wall.  
  
Archer noticed the whine get louder when T'Pol removed the panel. He watched as she reached into the space behind the panel and removed something. She held up a phase pistol and examined it.  
  
"Clear this deck," she said suddenly.  
  
"What is it, T'Pol?" asked Archer.  
  
"This phase pistol is on overload, Captain," she said. "If it cannot be disarmed, it will most likely destroy a large portion of this deck. Clear the deck immediately."  
  
Archer activated his intercom and ordered the deck cleared. T'Pol opened the phase pistol and attempted to shut it down. Within a few seconds, the whine from the pistol became deafening to Archer.  
  
"We must dispose of it immediately," said T'Pol. "I will not be able to disarm it before it overloads."  
  
"The emergency disposal chute in the corridor," offered Archer.  
  
T'Pol didn't hesitate. She moved to the ready room door and disappeared into the corridor. Archer activated his intercom again.  
  
"Archer to bridge," he said. "Travis, go to full impulse immediately. I don't care what direction, just get us moving."  
  
"Yes, sir," responded Travis.  
  
Archer hurried into the corridor behind T'Pol. Several meters down the corridor he saw her open the door to the disposal chute and toss the phase pistol in. Then she pushed the activation button on the chute. They waited patiently for several seconds.  
  
"Reed to Archer," came Malcolms' voice over the intercom. "Sir, we've just registered an explosion off the starboard stern of the ship."  
  
"Understood," responded Archer. "Travis, all stop."  
  
"Captain," said T'Pol, "it seems our saboteur has had more in mind than causing us an annoyance or even causing damage to this ship."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Archer.  
  
"The phase pistol was placed in your ready room, sir," said T'Pol. "I believe, Captain, that it was their intention to kill you."  
  
FIVE  
  
"Are you sure, T'Pol?" asked Trip. "It seems kinda strange to me that someone would want to kill the Cap'n."  
  
"I am sure," responded T'Pol. "The explosion of the phase pistol would have destroyed the ready room and possibly damaged the corridor outside. However, it would have not done significant damage to the ship itself. No vital systems would have been damaged. Therefore, it is logical to conclude that it was meant to harm or kill the person In the room. Since it is the captains' ready room, it means that he was the target."  
  
"Malcolm," said Archer, "I want you to account for all the phase pistols and lock them up."  
  
"Already on it, sir," said Malcolm. "Ensign Steiner is doing that as we speak."  
  
"Good," said Archer. "T'Pol, is there anyway we can figure out who placed that phase pistol in my ready room?"  
  
"I do not know, Captain," said T'Pol. "Since we do not monitor the crews' movements on board the ship, we cannot tell who was where. I can check duty schedules and see who was not at their duty stations when they were supposed to be."  
  
"Good idea," said Archer. "Trip, I want you to compare the duty schedules with the personnel who were off duty when each of the incidents occurred. Maybe we can narrow down our list of suspects that way."  
  
"Sir," said Malcolm, "I think it would be wise for you to have a body guard for the time being."  
  
"It would seem a prudent course of action, sir," said T'Pol.  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary," said Archer.  
  
"With all due respect, Cap'n," said Trip, "I think they're right. Someones' out to kill you. You need protection until we can find out who it is."  
  
"Okay," said Archer, reluctantly. "Any suggestions who you'd assign as my body guard?"  
  
"I'll assign Ensign Steiner," said Malcolm. "Once he finishes with securing the phase pistols. And Captain; I think you should start carrying a communicator with you for the time being. So you can call for help if you need to. You may not be able to get to a comm station. The communicator will let you call for help anywhere on the ship."  
  
"I concur," said T'Pol.  
  
"Fine, fine," said Archer. "But I want security details on all sensitive areas from now on. Two man details. That way if whoever's doing this is not after me specifically, he or she won't be able to cause any more damage."  
  
"Do you want me to contact Star Fleet Headquarters?" asked Hoshi. "Inform them of what's going on?"  
  
"Not yet," said Archer. "Let's wait until we find out who this is. And effective immediately, any crewman not on duty is confined to their quarters. That should increase our chances of finding whoever this is."  
  
"Captain," said Phlox, "what about the crew physicals? I'm only half finished with them."  
  
"It would be a wise precaution," said T'Pol, "that any crewmen in the corridors not be alone. A saboteur will find it difficult to operate if someone were with them."  
  
"Okay," said Archer. "Continue with the physicals, Doctor. But have two crewmen report at a time. Keep them both in sickbay until both physicals are completed."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Phlox.  
  
"Trip," said Archer, "what about your diagnostics on the sabotaged systems. Did you find anything there?"  
  
"No, sir," said Trip. "There's no indication who did the sabotage."  
  
"Very well," said Archer. "Return to your duty stations. But keep me apprised of any developments."  
  
The crew went back to their stations on the bridge. Archer sat in his command chair thinking about the saboteur. As he was considering what actions to take next, Ensign Steiner entered the bridge. He walked over to the command chair and handed a communicator.  
  
"Captain," said Steiner, "Lieutenant Reed asked me to give this to you."  
  
"Thank you, Steiner," said Archer. "Did Reed fill you in on what's going on?"  
  
"Some, sir," said Steiner. "He said there were indications that someone on board the Enterprise who might have a grudge against you and that I am supposed to stick with you like glue. His words, sir."  
  
"Fine, Steiner," said Archer. "Just keep your eyes open."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Steiner.  
  
He stepped back behind the command chair and stood looking around. He was Malcolms' first relief at the tactical station on the bridge. It wasn't his first time on the bridge, but it was the first time he was on the bridge with nothing to do.  
  
After a while, Archer got up from his command chair and went to his ready room. As usual, he had reports to complete. It seemed to him that he spent most of his time filling out reports and paperwork. As Archer sat in his ready room completing his paperwork, Steiner waited outside the ready room keeping an eye open for anyone who might come by to harm the captain.  
  
"Captain, please report to airlock three," came T'Pols' voice over the intercom. "There's something here you need to see."  
  
"On my way," said Archer.  
  
He stood up and picked up the communicator Malcolm had provided to him. When the doors to his ready room opened, Steiner was still waiting outside the ready room.  
  
"Come on, Steiner," said Archer. "Looks like we have a problem at airlock three."  
  
They passed through the bridge on their way to the turbolift. Ensign Matthews was at the science station where T'Pol usual stood. They took the turbolift to the section on the aft part of the ship where airlock three was. As they walked toward the airlock, Steiner stopped the captain.  
  
"Just a minute, sir," said Steiner. "I thought I saw someone in the shadows near the airlock. Wait here, sir. I'll check it out."  
  
Steiner moved up the corridor and disappeared around the corner. Archer waited several moments for Steiner to return. No one moved in the corridor. He glanced around nervously. Suddenly, T'Pols' voice came over his communicator.  
  
"Captain, I need to see you at airlock three."  
  
"On my way," responded Archer.  
  
Archer walked down the corridor to the open airlock. He glanced down the corridor past the airlock, but saw no one. Apparently Steiner had followed whomever it was in the corridor further up the corridor. With T'Pol waiting for him in the airlock, he decided he was safe enough until Steiner returned.  
  
He stepped into the airlock and looked around. T'Pol was no where to be seen. He looked around the airlock and it looked as deserted as it usually was. He was puzzled by this. If T'Pol had wanted to see him at the airlock, she should be waiting there for him.  
  
Suddenly, the inner door to the airlock clocked and he heard the locking mechanism engage. He rushed to the inner door but was unable to open it. He continuously pressed the button on the control panel that would open the door without success. Through the window of the door he saw a shadow move in the corridor beyond.  
  
Just as suddenly a klaxon began to sound. The klaxon was an audible warning to whomever was in the airlock that the outer door was about to open. Within seconds the outer door would open to the vacuum of space. And when it did, he would be blown out into space where he might survive for ten seconds before his lungs exploded and his blood began to boil and he'd be dead.  
  
SIX  
  
Archer continued to push the button to deactivate the sequence that would open the outer airlock door. The klaxon continued to sound as Archer desperately tried to open the inner airlock door. Ensign Steiner suddenly appeared outside the airlock door. He began to press the "open" button on the door, trying to deactivate the opening sequence that would kill Captain Archer.  
  
Almost as suddenly as it began, the warning klaxon stopped. The inner door to the airlock opened and Archer hurried out of the airlock. Steiner helped the captain out of the airlock and the two of them collapsed on the opposing wall.  
  
"Thanks," said Archer. "I thought for sure I was a goner."  
  
"I didn't do anything, Captain," said Steiner. "I followed someone down the corridor, then lost them at the next junction. When I returned, you were trapped in the airlock. All I did was try to open the door using the control panel. I don't know why it opened."  
  
Trip and Malcolm came running down the corridor toward the airlock. When they got to the airlock, Archer turned to them.  
  
"T'Pol discovered that someone had tampered with this airlock," said Trip. "When we discovered you were in the lock and the outer door was about to open, she overrode the locking mechanism."  
  
"I'll be sure to thank her," said Archer. "Steiner saw someone go up the corridor but lost them at the next junction. Find out who's in those sections of the ship. I'm betting our saboteur will be among them."  
  
"I'll take care of it, sir," said Malcolm.  
  
The four men took the turbolift back to the bridge. T'Pol was back at the science station. Archer walked over to her station.  
  
"I'm told I have you to thank for my life," he said.  
  
"Merely doing my duty, sir," said T'Pol. "The Enterprise can ill afford to loose her captain."  
  
"I was down there because someone I got a call from you asking me to meet you there," he said. "According to the call, there was something you wanted to show me there."  
  
"I made no such call, Captain," said T'Pol.  
  
"I've figured that out," said Archer. "This time was too close. I need you to go over the personnel records again. This time, check everything. Anything, I don't care how insignificant or how small, I want to know about it."  
  
"Yes, sir," said T'Pol.  
  
"Come on, Steiner," said Archer. "I'm going back to my ready room. Trip, tell the chef I'll be eating in there tonight."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Trip.  
  
Archer went to his ready room and Steiner took his usual place outside the door. Archer again began to work on his paperwork, but the attempt on his life weighed on his mind. He hadn't believed that any of his crew had been trying to kill him. Even the phase pistol in his ready room could have been meant to cause damage to the ship, not necessarily to kill him.  
  
But the incident with the airlock had wiped those thoughts out of his mind. Someone had rigged the airlock not to open from the control panel. And they had lured him to the airlock with a fake message from T'Pol. Which meant that this one incident at least was directed solely at Archer. If not for T'Pols' quick thinking, he'd be dead an in all likelihood, the assassin would have gotten away with it. He began to carefully consider his next move.  
  
* * *  
  
Trip was in engineering checking relays to the airlock three control panel. He was interested in seeing how someone had overridden the airlock controls. An examination of the control panel itself had revealed nothing. Which meant that someone had rerouted the command processors from somewhere else.  
  
He walked over and checked the schematics for the sub-processors on the blueprints lying on the table. As he was carefully tracing the route of the sub-processors when one of his engineering crewman walked past carrying a pieces of equipment.  
  
"What'cha got there?" asked Trip.  
  
"It's a servo-relay, sir," said the crewman. "I took it out of a malfunctioning manifold injector. If I replace this, the injector should work fine. Diagnostics show that the injector is in good working order otherwise."  
  
"Okay," said Trip. "Where did the injector come from?"  
  
"Junction box twenty two, section C-7, level nine," responded the crewman. "We replaced it with a new one when we found it malfunctioning. I just thought we could repair this one and reuse it. I thought you were aware of this, sir? You're the one who ordered it repaired."  
  
"Box twenty two, section C-7, level nine," repeated Trip. "That's the injector that shut down the warp engines."  
  
"Yes, sir," said the crewman.  
  
"And it's located just outside the torpedo bay," said Trip.  
  
"Yes, sir, that's right," said the crewman. "What should I do, sir?"  
  
"Carry on," said Trip.  
  
The crewman moved off and Trip walked over to an intercom panel on the wall. He press the call button.  
  
"Tucker to Reed," he said.  
  
"Lieutenant Reed here," responded Malcolm.  
  
"Malcolm," said Trip, "where's the Cap'n right now?"  
  
"He's in his ready room," said Malcolm. "Steiner is standing guard outside the door."  
  
"Get a security detail and meet me there," said Trip. "Have them armed with phaser pistols set on stun."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Malcolm.  
  
Trip hurried to the turbolift and took it directly to the bridge. As he stepped onto the bridge, the bridge crew looked at him. He simply glanced at them, then hurried to the captains' ready room. He met Malcolm and two armed security guards near the ready room. Ensign Steiner was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where's Steiner?" asked Trip.  
  
"I don't know, sir," said Malcolm. "He wasn't here when we got here. Maybe the captain went somewhere."  
  
Trip activated the intercom.  
  
"Sub-Commander T'Pol," he said. "Override any security locks on the captains' ready room door and open the doors immediately."  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant Commander," said T'Pol.  
  
They waited several seconds, then the doors suddenly opened. Trip reached over and grabbed the phase pistol from one of the security men, then turned and hurried into the captains' ready room.  
  
SEVEN  
  
Captain Archer came awake with a start. For a moment, he was disoriented. Then suddenly he remembered he was in his ready room. But something was wrong. It was totally dark in his ready room.  
  
"Lights," he said into the air.  
  
Nothing happened. That couldn't be. The computer should have activated the lights on his command. Another malfunction, he thought. Suddenly, he heard movement in the room. Someone was in the room with him. He thought about Steiner. Where was Steiner? He was on guard outside the room. What had happened to him?  
  
"Are we comfortable, Captain?" said Steiner in the dark. "You seemed to be sleeping so peacefully. It was almost a shame to wake you."  
  
"Steiner, what's going on?" asked Archer.  
  
"As if you don't know," said Steiner.  
  
Suddenly a light came one on the captains' desk. A small lamp lit the room partially. Steiner stood next to the desk holding a plasma torch in one hand. The torch was activated and a blue flame about six inches long shot out of the tip.  
  
"I know what your agenda is, Jonathon," said Steiner. "May I call you Jonathon? I know why we're really out here. I'm not an idiot, you know. It didn't take me long to figure out what you had planned."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Archer.  
  
Archer had to keep him busy. If he could get to the intercom, he could activate it. Let someone else know what was going on in the ready room. Archer needed help.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Jonathon," said Steiner. "I know you're in collusion with the Vulcans. Your professed dislike of them is all a front. Everyone's aware that the Vulcans perform experiments on humans. And on other races.  
  
"That's why they don't want us out here. They're afraid we might find their secret laboratory. If that happens, they'd be discovered. They can't have that. And you're working with them. I know you deliver humans to them for their experimentation."  
  
"Steiner, that's crazy," said Archer, stalling for more time. "We're out here to seek out new civilizations. That's always been Star Fleets' desire, you know that."  
  
"Publicly, yes," said Steiner. "But we know what they're private agenda is, don't we, Jonathon? So did my brother, Toby. And when he found out, you delivered him over to the Vulcans. To shut him up and to let the Vulcans experiment on him.  
  
"I've read your record, Jonathon. I Know that several years ago you served aboard a Vulcan ship. Is that when they recruited you for their plans? Is that why you kept T'Pol on board the Enterprise after our first mission? Is she your liaison with the Vulcan High Command? So they can tell you when they need more lab rats?"  
  
"Steiner," said Archer, "Jeremy, it's not that way. I don't know what happened to your brother, but I can assure you it's not that way. We aren't in collusion with the Vulcans. Put down the plasma torch and we'll talk about it."  
  
"Not a chance, Jonathon," said Steiner. "I know you were going to deliver me to a Vulcan ship for experimentation. That's not going to happen. Someone has to put a stop to you. I can't trust anyone else on the Enterprise. It's up to me."  
  
He moved toward Archer. Archer braced himself for the attack. He'd have to defend himself, but his odds weren't very good. A plasma torch could cut through skin and bone like a razor through paper. Steiner wouldn't have to be accurate with the torch. Even wild swipes would cause serious injury to Archer.  
  
Suddenly the door to the ready room opened and Archer saw Trip rush into the room followed by Malcolm and two security guards. As the doors opened, Steiner involuntarily turned toward the door. Archer moved as far across the room from Steiner as he could  
  
"It's Steiner," he screamed at Trip. "He's the assassin."  
  
Trip didn't hesitate. He raised the phase pistol and shot Steiner directly in the chest. Steiner fell against the back wall of the ready room, dropping the plasma torch. As the torch fell to the floor, it deactivated. Steiner slumped against the wall and dropped to the floor, unconscious. The two security guards rushed in and began to gather up Steiner.  
  
"Take him to sickbay," said Archer. "Have the doctor look him over. And make sure he's restrained at all times."  
  
"You okay?" asked Trip, moving over to Archer.  
  
"I think so," said Archer. "He was ranting about the Vulcans performing experiments on humans and how we were delivering him to a Vulcan ship. He didn't sound rational. I want the doctor to check him over and see if there's anything wrong with him."  
  
"Okay," said Trip. "Do you think anyone else was in it with him?"  
  
"I don't think so," said Archer. "He said something about not being able to trust anyone else on the Enterprise. I think he was acting alone. But keep checking anyway. Just to be safe."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Trip. "Maybe the doctor should check you over, too."  
  
"I'm fine," said Archer. "He didn't get near me with the plasma torch, thankfully. Have the doctor contact me when he's finished with his examination."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Trip.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah, Captain," said Phlox, as Archer walked into sickbay with Trip in tow. "Mr. Tucker said you'd be coming down when I finished my examination of Ensign Steiner."  
  
"Yes, Doctor," said Archer. "Is he okay?"  
  
"Physically," said the doctor, "he seems to be in perfect health. I can find no evidence of drugs or other foreign substance in his system."  
  
"Then what's wrong with him?" asked Trip. "The cap'n said he was acting screwy."  
  
"Screwy, yes," said Phlox, moving over to Steiner who was still restrained to the biobed. "I believe that euphemism means that he was acting contrary to his normal personality. That would be quite correct. While the ensign is in perfect physical health, I believe he is suffering from Deep Space Psychotic Dementia."  
  
"You mean he's space happy?" asked Trip.  
  
"Trip, please," said Archer.  
  
"Mr. Tuckers' colorful description of Ensign Steiners' condition is essentially correct," said Phlox, "if somewhat inaccurate. Frankly, I have never fully understood that term. Mr. Steiner is not happy. In fact, he is anything but happy."  
  
"He's mentally unbalanced?" asked Archer. "Is that what you're saying?"  
  
"In a matter of speaking," said Phlox. "It's more of a disorder than a disease. Deep Space Psychotic Dementia affects some individuals. Normally, it can be detected through psychological testing at Star Fleet Academy. Occasionally, individuals like Ensign Steiner, are affected until they have been in space for a while."  
  
"Does what happened to his brother have any impact on this disorder?" asked Archer.  
  
"Mr. Tucker mentioned his reference to his brother," said Phlox. "According to his record, Ensign Steiner is an only child. This is one of the symptoms of the disorder. The patient has delusions of events or people in his past which help to reinforce the dementia."  
  
"What can we do for him?" asked Archer.  
  
"There is little we can do on board the Enterprise," said Phlox. "Mr. Steiner will require extended and intensive psychological counseling. He will have to be confined for the duration of his treatment. Until he receives treatment, his dementia will only progress into a deeper state. Eventually, he will believe that everyone, even his closest friends and family are involved in the imagined plot against him."  
  
"Imagined?" questioned Archer. "Are you saying he's imagining everything?"  
  
"Yes," said Phlox, "quite literally. I doubt that he even recalls many of the things he did. It will require a long time for him to recover from this disorder. I'm afraid he will probably never again be able to serve aboard another deep space vessel. Shame, really. I understand he was quite efficient at his job."  
  
"Yes, he was," said Trip. "Malcolm told me he was considering putting Steiner in for an accelerated promotion."  
  
Just then the doors to the sickbay opened and T'Pol entered, followed by two security men. She walked up to Archer.  
  
"Captain," she said, "should I have the prisoner moved to a holding cell?"  
  
"No," said Archer. "The doctor will keep him here under restraint. And under sedation if necessary. Leave the security guards here as a precaution."  
  
"Captain," said T'Pol, "the ensign is guilty of sabotage and the attempted murder of his commanding officer. Star Fleet regulations require that he be confined and transported to the nearest installation for prosecution."  
  
"I know," said Archer. "But the doctor here informs me that Ensign Steiner is suffering from a mental disorder. He's going to need psychological counseling for a long time. We'll contact the nearest Star Fleet medical ship and set course for it. We'll turn Steiner over to them for treatment."  
  
"As you wish, Captain," said T'Pol.  
  
"Doctor," said Archer, "keep him restrained. Sedate him if you think it's necessary. I'll arrange for his transfer to the medical ship as soon as we rendezvous with them."  
  
"Yes, Captain," said Phlox.  
  
Archer and Trip left sickbay and headed for the turbolift to return to the bridge.  
  
"Just goes to show you," said Trip. "You never know how some people are going to react to deep space travel."  
  
"You're right," said Archer. "The doctor is right. It's a real shame. Ensign Steiner had more promise than most of the crew. Kind of makes you think how any of us would react."  
  
"Steiner was new to space travel," said Trip. "We aren't. I don't think we're about to go space happy or anything."  
  
"You never know, Trip," said Archer. "We're so new at this. I wonder how we'd react if we really had to go into deep space. I mean hundreds of light years from Earth. As it is, we're usually only a few weeks away from Earth. What will it be like when it takes months, or even years, to get back to Earth."  
  
"I don't know, sir," said Trip. "I just hope we live long enough to find out."  
  
"Me too, my old friend," said Archer. "Me, too."  
  
They took the turbolift to the bridge. Trip took his usual place at the engineering station. Archer walked over and took a seat in the command chair. He looked around at the bridge crew. T'Pol, Travis, Hoshi, and Malcolm were busy at their stations performing their duties. They were a good crew: getting better every day. He wondered how many of them might suffer from Deep Space Psychotic Dementia. All except T'Pol were relatively new to space travel. Any one of them might fall victim to the dementia. Archer began to rethink his thoughts on how the physicals and psychological testing were such an inconvenience.  
  
THE END  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories for a variety of shows and subjects at http://pub57.ezboard.com/bjerrysfanfictionsite. You can also post your stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
